


30 Days - Us

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [19]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SCREAMS VERY LOUDLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is here. Try not to throw up everywhere, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Us

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA [inhales] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> it's here
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name, [M/N] is your middle name(s), [L/N] is your last name! Enjoy!!

6am, July 15th, 2015. Up bright and early, you felt like you were about to evacuate your bowels all over the nice wooden floor of the hotel you were in.

Time had flown by since you had bought the dress. So much planning with Mark - how to get your family to Cincinnati, where to have it, who to invite, what food you were going to have. And the day was here and you were sat, hunched over the porcelain toilet bowl as your stomach heaved.

You were going to be married in less than six hours. Near enough your entire family had flown to Cincinnati and were currently all sleeping, recovering from jetlag and booze. And here you were, feeling like total, entire shit. All the little tasty tidbits you had eaten last night were in a gross barf amalgamation in the toilet. Tears stung your eyes and you probably looked like shit.

You couldn't be sick - you felt fine yesterday - so hopefully it was just nerves. Sighing, you shuffled back from the toilet on your ass and ran the bath, throwing in a bathbomb lazily as you sat next to it, head in your hands.

When the bath was full, you took off your silky pajamas and slid into it, sitting with the water all the way up to your mouth. Nose above the water so you could breathe, you laid in the bath as you listened to people in the hotel get up and get ready for the day.

You hadn't seen Mark since 10am yesterday. He was staying in his mom's house, and the two of you had been forbidden from seeing or talking to each other. You'd sent a few cheeky texts in the night - silly little smiley faces, cute little words... you were excited to see Mark today but you'd be lying if you said you weren't going to throw up some more.

7am, there was a knock on the door. You reluctantly pulled yourself from the bath, wrapped yourself in a warm bathrobe and lazily wandered to the door. There stood your stylists - oh yeah, you had to get your hair and make up done - and some of your friends were there too. You were too bleary to really recognise who they were, but they all poured into the room babbling and chattering.

First thing's first, your stylist said, handing you a bag. Cute lingerie - the same lingerie you had bought when you, Suzy and Holly went to buy a dress. You went to the bathroom and put it on - just your colour, perfectly hugging your body - and damn, did it make your cleavage look fucking _awesome_. 

Two hours later, you were done. Your hair perfectly framed your face in a way you never thought possible, your make-up was natural looking but gave you an alluring look, and the dress was on. Your stomach was still pulling flips and hadn't settled after you'd had breakfast - a simple porridge. Even as you looked at yourself in the mirror, the nerves were... there, uncomfortable and occupying.

You soldiered on as you were ushered around the cute little hotel for pictures - inside and out - and you resisted every urge in you to run and find Mark. You just wanted this to be over already! Family members and friends began to linger around, getting ready as you paced nervously in a waiting room as the hour drew ever nearer.

"You'll be fine!" your mother insisted, fretting over you as you paced.

"I'm going to throw up." you replied.

"[Y/N]!" your mother grabbed you by the shoulders and steadied you, her steely gaze matching yours. "You will be fine! I felt exactly the same getting married to your father. You're going to get to that altar, you're going to see your husband and you'll feel fan- _fucking_ -tastic." you were taken aback by her words. It was rare she ever cursed, but she was being serious. "Trust me, sweetheart... you're beautiful, and you will be fine." she gently kissed your cheek and took one last look at you, letting out a long sigh through her nose. "My little girl... you're all grown up now, getting married... I love you, you know that?"

"Of course, mum," you managed a smile and she smiled right back. A young man popped his head around the door to announce they were ready for you and your stomach began to flipflop again. "Oh God... oh God, mum, I don't know if I can do this." you wheezed as your father dashed in, looking dapper in his grey suit and pale blue tie.

"[Y/N]," your mother was in front of you again, warm hands clasping your shoulders. You forced yourself to look at her, gulping audibly. "You got this. This is the final boss fight. You can do this." her pep talk brought a more relaxed smile to your face as your father stood beside her, looking proud. Seeing the two of them standing there made you want to cry, but you'd be yelled at if you ruined your make up.

"[Y/N]?" your father said, holding out his arm. "Oh, love, you got her bouquet?" he turned to your mother, who grabbed a small bouquet of flowers from a table. Red roses for love, anthurium for happiness, daffodils for new beginnings and a few other flowers you had completely forgotten about. You clasped it in shaking hands as you hooked your arm around your father's. It was go time.

Your mother left first, dashing to the pretty little chapel room in the hotel. Your stomach still twisting into sickly knots, you lifted your dress slightly and followed your father. Briefly, the two of you paused outside the doors as the music began to play. 

"[Y/N]," your father paused to look down at you with tears in his eyes. "I'd always dreamed I'd be able to do this one day... and while I'm... so proud of you and so happy... I'm giving you away to a man half a world away."

"Oh, dad," you sniffled. "I'm not going away forever. I'll come back and visit as often as possible!" you managed a shaking smile. "Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?" your tone betrayed your words as your voice shook.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" your dad asked. You took a deep breath, looked through the frosted glass and gave a confident nod. The ushers pushed open the doors for you and you walked in, every fibre of your being concentrating on keeping your breathing steady and your legs steadier.

Ahead of you, you could see Mark, his back to you. Beside him was his brother, who threw a quick look over his shoulder at you and leaned over to Mark, muttering something to him. Mark threw his brother a glare but didn't turn back as you walked down the aisle, heart thudding against your ribcage, threatening to break them apart and stain your pretty dress a vibrant shade of red.

Before you knew it, you were beside Mark, handing the bouquet to a young cousin of yours. You flicked a look at Mark, not quite turning to look at him but your eyes were on him. He did the same to you, and as your eyes met, you looked away and blushed like some simpering schoolgirl.

The sound of everyone sitting down met your ears and the minister began his speech, but you zoned out entirely, your willpower focused on keeping your hands from shaking. Months in the planning had led to this moment and you were not about to freak out in front of everyone - especially not when you knew there were cameras on you.

The minister briefly addressed Mark, who turned to you. Panicked flared up briefly before you realised this was where the vows came in, and you turned as well, looking over Mark properly. A dark grey suit, golden waistcoat and a dark tie. His hair was done in that way that made your heart flutter and he had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face, his brown eyes on the verge of tears as he began to speak.

"I, uh.. Mark, excuse me," he paused to cough nervously into his hand. "Man, this could be going better, huh?" he grinned nervously as he took your hands in his. You realised how clammy and gross your hands must have felt, but he didn't seem to mind. "I, Mark, take you, [Y/N]... to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day to the end of my days. Through thick and thin, rich and poor, in sickness and health... to love and to cherish until death do us part." he said, sounding cool and confident as usual.

"Ooh, okay," you said, voice shaking. "I, [Y/N]," you swallowed nervously, unable to tear your gaze from Mark's. "Take you, Mark, to be my husband... to have and to hold from this day to the end of my days. Through thick and thin, rich and poor, in sickness and health... to love and to cherish until death do us part." unexpectedly, you sounded just as confident as Mark, all the nervousness flying away like it had never been there in the first place.

"Now, Mark Edward Fischbach, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Mark seemed to be unable to stop grinning as he slipped the gorgeous wedding band on your finger.

"[Y/N] [M/N][L/N], do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." you were sure you were grinning too as you slipped the ring onto his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," a chorus of clapping from the room. "You may now kiss the bride." 

Mark was quick to close the space between the two of you, resting his hands on your waist as he leaned down to press his lips to yours. You threw your arms around his neck and near enough pulled yourself clean off the ground, probably looking a bit too eager to kiss him. When you both pulled back, the grins hadn't left and you let out an excited squeal.

"We're fucking married!" you grinned, leaning back in Mark's arms.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Mark replied. "You're my Wifeiplier! And I'm your... Husbandiplier," Mark snorted. "That sounded better in my head."

"It sounded fine," you giggled softly, kissing the tip of his nose as you looked him over again. "And you look positively dashing."

"And you, my dear, are absolutely stunning." Mark replied as your families and friends began to file out - not before pictures of course. You reluctantly peeled yourself away from Mark so that the countless people could take photos of and with you, before you signed the certificate declaring your marriage to all. 

When you had a moment to spare, Mark grabbed Wade to ask him to hold a camera so you could vlog. Still buzzing off of your high, you could only grin and wave at the camera as Mark talked about the incredibly events that had just happened, and you were whisked away for more photos - all around the beautiful gardens, in the nice rooms. It felt like hours had passed before you were sat listening to your mother retell the time you fell into a storm drain when you were three and listen to Mark's brother retell the story of how his idiot brother broke his arm falling from monkey bars.

Several embarrassing stories and one enormous and gratuitous dinner later, the music started to play. The gentle piano notes made you lift your head up and look at Mark. Who had picked this, for Christ's sake? You glanced over at Wade and Bob - shooting them a bit of a glare in the process - who looked very pleased with themselves.

"Well, Mrs Fischbach," Mark said, standing from the table. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked, as the sweet melody of Everything's Alright really began to play.

"Is this really appropriate for a first dance?" you asked, taking his hand and letting him pull you up.

"I don't know. I'm probably going to cry." Mark snorted softly as he led you to the dancefloor. He sat his hands on your waist once more, and you draped yours lazily over his shoulders.

"Please don't," you said with a small smile. "I don't want my make-up to run, 'cause if you cry, I'll cry."

Mark laughed softly as you danced, smiling fondly at you. "I can't believe we're married." he said quietly as you reached up to cradle his cheek with your palm. "I can't believe such a wonderful woman ever agreed to marry me."

"You? The wonderful, adorable, fantastic and frankly gorgeous Markiplier?" you chuckled as you gazed at him. "I would've been daft to say no. Besides, if you'd taken any longer, I think I would've asked you to marry me."

"Really?" Mark's face lit up and he laughed again. "Shit, I should've waited! What kind of ring would you have got me?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"A novelty moustache ring." you replied with a nod.

"Perfect!" Mark exclaimed. "I would have married you on the spot, [Y/N]."

"No, but seriously! I had it all planned out! A nice dinner at some fancy restaurant, a walk on the beach... I'd push you over, you'd pull me down... and as we'd have one of those 'Oh God I'm so in love with this dumbass' moments... I'd pop the question." you said with a smile.

"I planned for weeks, you know," Mark said. "I had about five calls with Wade, Bob and Jack. We even rehearsed it when you went to get lunch!" he grinned and leaned down to press a fond kiss to your lips as the song changed. "Hey, I didn't cry!"

"You didn't!" you replied, gently tapping the end of his nose. "You nearly did when you saw me, though."

"Can you blame me?" Mark said with a lazy shrug. "I mean, come on... there she is, the woman of my dreams... I can't look as you're walking down the aisle because it'd spoil the surprise, but there you are... standing next to me... Ready and willing to tie the knot."

"Don't you get all sad and fuzzy on me, mister," you warned lightly, kissing his cheek. "I haven't told you, but I nearly threw up walking down the aisle. I saw you there... I thought, shit... I can't do this. I might barf in front of everyone."

"That'd be a good story to tell the kids." Mark said thoughtfully.

"Kids?" you asked. Mark nodded.

"I mean... if you want kids."

"Mark," you snorted softly and smiled at him. "We've just gotten married. Can't you wait til tomorrow for the baby talk?"

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly as others got up to dance. "I love you, [Y/N] Fischbach."

"I love you too, Mark Fischbach." you replied with a giggle. "Come on. You've got to dance with your moms, I gotta dance with my dad. We've got a long night ahead of us. Let's try not to cry, yeah?"


End file.
